1. Field of the Invention
This invention is a method of enhancing the growth of plants comprising applying a nonionic surfactant and, more particularly, an alkyoxypolyethyleneoxyethanol to soil to protect the plant seeds and enhance their germination, and to enhance the subsequent growth of the plants. The nonionic surfactant is represented by the formula: ##STR2## wherein n is from 9-15 and m is from 3-40.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,026,734 to Browning, the present inventor, discloses a method of controlling fungus, mites, termites, and other insect pests. In the disclosed method, a composition comprising a liquid carrier and at least one nonionic surfactant represented by the formula: ##STR3## wherein n is from 9-15 and m is from 3-40 (hereinafter referred to as "the nonionic surfactant"), are applied to an infested location. The nonionic surfactant is the active ingredient of the applied composition. Browning discloses that not only does this particular surfactant effectively control insect pests, it also provides substantial environmental benefits over the prior used pesticides which have been found to include toxic pollutants that are injurious to plants, animals and thus the ecological balance. In contrast, the nonionic surfactant is biodegradable. Consequently, unlike the prior used pesticides, the nonionic surfactant can be safely applied without any subsequent monitoring to insure that it does not cause damaging effects.
A related U.S. Pat. No. 5,143,939 to Browning, discloses a method of treating soil and agricultural crops to control worms and nematodes. The method comprises applying the nonionic surfactant as the active ingredient to the infested soil and agricultural crops.
Finally, another related U.S. Pat. No. 5,141,963 to Browning, discloses a method of controlling ticks, mosquitoes and other insect pests by applying the nonionic surfactant as the active ingredient to an infested area.
The above mentioned patents to the present inventor have thus demonstrated that a particular nonionic surfactant can be used to effectively control a wide variety of insect pests when applied to infested soils and plants such as agricultural crops. These patents have further demonstrated that the nonionic surfactant can be applied to plants and soil without harming the plants, humans and other animals, or producing any adverse environmental effects.
The prior art has not recognized, however, that in addition to the nonionic surfactant being an extremely effective insecticide that is essentially harmless to plants, animals and the environment, the nonionic surfactant actually enhances the growth of plants.
The prior art further has not recognized that the nonionic surfactant can be used in combination with a significantly reduced rate of conventional pesticides to actually increase their plant growth enhancing effectiveness. Accordingly, the prior art has also failed to recognize that the known nonionic surfactant can substantially increase the cost effectiveness of the expensive conventional pesticides which can be applied at a substantially reduced rate. Furthermore, by combining the environmentally harmful conventional pesticides at a reduced rate with the nonionic surfactant, the resulting toxicity of the compositions can be substantially reduced.